nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kelcius Senju
'Character First Name:' Kelcius 'Character Last Name:' Senju 'IMVU Username:' Kelcius 'Nickname: (optional)' Sage Morning Wood 'Age:' 33 years old 'Date of Birth:' 0'6/28/167AN 'Gender: Male 'Ethnicity:' Asian 'Height:' 6'0" 'Weight:' 200lbs 'Blood Type:' B- 'Occupation:' Phycological Communicationist 'Scars/Tattoos:' N/A 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Married to Lady Haven Hyuga. 'Personality:' Under construction 'Behaviour:' Under construction 'Nindo: (optional)' N/A 'Summoning:' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Senju clan (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) was a group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals — and distant relatives through a common ancestor — the Uchiha Clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village once known as Konohagakure and making the village into what it once was. 'Ninja Class: ' Sage 'Element One:' Earth 'Element Two:' Water 'Weapon of choice:' Wood 'Strengths' Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Chakra Manipulation, Shurikenjutsu, Speed, Stamina, Hand Seals, Intelligence 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Strength, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed 'Chakra color:' Gold 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: ((Needs to add the links for these techniques to be usable)) 'Jutsu List:' ''Jutsu: Attack Prevention Technique Ball of Light Technique 'Earth Release: Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall Earth Release: Tunneling Technique '''Water Release: Typhoon Water Vortex Technique Water Release: Tearing Torrent Water Release: Water Bowl Water Release: Waterfall Basin Technique 'Wood Release:' Wood Clone Technique Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique Wood Release: Great Forest Technique Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees Wood Release: Serial pillar Houses Technique Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique Wood Release: Stocks Wood Release: Threefolded Wood Shield Wood Clone Technique Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees Wood Release: Great Forest Technique Wood Release: Hōbi Technique Wood Release: Hotei Technique Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique Wood Release: Wood Human Technique Wood Release: Transformation Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall Wood Release: Wood Spikes Ring Wood Release: World of Trees Wall 'Sealing Release:' Chakra Transfer Technique *Contract Seal *Four Red Yang Formation 'Sage Art Transformation:' *Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands *Sage Art: Gate of the Great God *Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands *Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon *Top Transformed Buddha 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' N/A 'Background Information:' Under construction 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kelcius